


Preparing for the future

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: G!P Emma [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Emma talks to Regina's mom about her future after graduation.





	Preparing for the future

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank everyone for their reviews on the previous part, here is the latest part to the series, enjoy *Smiles and waves*

Since prom night Emma had not looked at the back seat of her car the same way again, in fact every time she did then she would blush furiously and it was the same for Regina, the back seats of the beetle were covered in their activities on prom night.

Regina managed to get a morning after pill from the pharmacy, she decided to go on the pill before there was any more fun and games between them both to which Emma agreed though since prom night the 2 have been suffering from wandering hands syndrome.

Emma though decided she needed a job, but there was one problem, she was still faced with people hating her for being different and treating her badly, she did not want to work at the diner but she needed a job.

August and his family decided to leave StoryBrooke and that left the town without a sheriff, if Emma was honest then she had to admit that she always wanted to be a sheriff, she fired a gun before and she could kick just about anyone’s ass with her fists.

Regina’s mom was sitting at her desk screening the candidates for the position of Sheriff though there were not many, nobody was willing to take the job just to protect StoryBrooke.

There was a knock on the door and her assistant poked her head in “Miss Mills” she called softly, Regina’s mom hated being called ‘Miss Mills’ she missed her husband dearly, she never wanted to remarry.

“Yes” she replied politely enough.

“Miss Emma Swan is here and wishes to see you” her assistant said and Regina’s mom looked confused for a second before shrugging, she had no other appointments today and she was curious as to what Emma wanted.

Emma entered and she was greeted with a peck on the cheek and a tight hug from Regina’s mom before sitting down “Now Emma, what can I do for you?” she asked.

Emma took a deep breath “Well as you know graduation is coming soon” Emma started and Regina’s mom smiled proudly “Oh of course, I’m so looking forward to it” she replied.

Emma smiled back “Well I am living with Ruby and her gran but I think I need to focus on my future with Regina, so we’ve decided to go for a long-distance relationship whilst she is away at university” Emma said and Regina’s mom nodded her head with a smile “Of course” she said, “So what are your plans for the future?” she asked.

Emma placed her application in front of Regina’s mom on her desk, her application for sheriff “I know not many people have signed up for Sheriff” Emma said and she took a deep breath “I have been accepted into the police academy and I want to become the sheriff of the town” Emma said.

Regina’s mom felt like a truck hit her because this was unexpected “Does my daughter know about this” she asked and Emma nodded “I’ve talked it through with her, she is going to New York and I’m going to Chicago, once each vacation we’ll take turns to fly out and see each other as well as video chat with each other every day” Emma explained and Regina’s mom listened to the highly thought out plan.

“Ok Emma, I’ll keep your name in the draw for the position of Sheriff of StoryBrooke for when you get back, if there is no sheriff when you return then I’ll hand the job to you if you succeed in your studies at the academy” Regina’s mom said and Emma smiled as she stood up from the desk and shook Regina’s mom’s hand before leaving the room.

“Why do I get the feeling this plan is going to go to hell?” Regina’s mom said, she felt it was sound but what she did not realize was and neither did Emma and Regina that both Emma and Regina were fucking like crazy almost every night, Emma was making Regina scream in delicious pleasure.

But it will be the graduation, in the principal’s office where there plans will go to hell but it will also be the place where their own family will begin.

Present day:

“That’s it Miss Mills Swan, Push!” the midwife ordered and Regina screamed loudly as Emma held her hand tight, cringing in pain as Regina crushed her hand as she looked to Emma “I’ll fucking tear your balls off if you come near me again Emma!” Regina snarled.

Emma felt the urge to laugh and remind her that she initiated all their sexual encounters though she had to admit she tempted Regina a few times till Regina broke, sending dirty text messages to Regina who was in business meetings and all the flirtatious remarks and the tight pants.

Emma nodded her head as she cringed in pain as Regina screamed and pushed hard, giving birth was hell but to them both, it was perfect, Rachel their oldest daughter was watching her 3 sisters outside as the screams of their mother filtered down the hallway.

“Fuck you Emma!” Regina screamed and Emma nodded her head “Just go with it babe, a few more pushes and…” Regina growled as she glared at Emma like an animal “Shut the fuck up!” she ordered and Emma closed her mouth.

Forever seemed to pass and soon the room was filled with the sound of the new born baby girl screaming filled the air, Regina and Emma held her close as they snuggled up and Emma looked to Regina with a smile “She’s an angel, just like her mom” she whispered and Regina blushed and she looked tearfully at Emma before planting a kiss on Emma’s lips.

“I love you so much Emma Mills Swan” Regina said tearfully and Emma kissed her softly.

Whispering with pure love as she looked in to her wife’s eyes “I love you too Regina Mills Swan.

Childbirth may have been the most excruciating thing in Regina’s opinion but she would not hesitate to do it again because no matter what, she loved her family and she loved her wife with all her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, much love to you all *Waves and blow kisses*


End file.
